Blue-Ribbonz
also known as Rebekah & Luke are a team competing in The Amazing Race 3. Profile See Julia & Luke for Luke's older profile. Rebekah *'Age: '''14 *'Current Residence: Australia *'''Connection to your teammate: Friendsies ^w^ *'Current occupation: '''Student tbh *'Three words to describe you: I'm purtty amazing *'Favorite hobbies: '''Computering, Playing dolls, Being adorable. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? 'Winning Kamchatka... Meow. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? 'Batman, simple enough, he's amazing too... *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? 'Robin, a batman needs her sidekick! *'What scares you most about traveling? 'Never been travelling, so the planes, THE PLANES!!! *'What excites you most about traveling? 'Hearing radio music, I mean yaaay~! *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: 'Timezones, unless its the weekend, but timezones... ;w; *'Pet peeve about your teammate: 'He's too serious, ugghles... :c *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? ' Scotland because I want to see my origins ^u^ *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win? 'Because we got the power!!!! Luke *'Age: 17 *'Current Residence:' Chicago, Illinois *'Connection to your teammate:' Good buddies. *'Current occupation:' Student. ;-; *'Three words to describe you:' Fun, smart, strong. *'Favorite hobbies:' Writing, hosting and ORGing. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Winning PNG. Seriously. *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Myself cause I'm famous. *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' There's a little bit of Bekah in everyone. *'What scares you most about traveling?' Other people. *'What excites you most about traveling?' The brilliant and fascinating sights. *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' Being online at the right time. She's freaking Australian. *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' Her timezone. Definitely. Also her silliness. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Greece. I love it's history and it has amazing things to see. I love Greece history as well. *'Why do you think you and your teammate will win?' Because we're amazing. Season 3 *Leg 1: 4th ** 1st Flight. ** Luke ** Flag Assemble ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** Colorful Chaos ** Luke ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 3: 3rd ** 1st Flight. ** - ** National Anthem ** Luke ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 4: 6th ** Luke ** French ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 5: 4th ** Rebekah Used Express Pass. ** To Bee ** U-Turned Lindsay & TJ. ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 6: 5th ** Luke ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 7: 2nd ** False Flag ** Luke ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 8: 6th ** Intersectioned with Perry & Tyler. *** Pretty Place → Pale Puzzle ** Rebekah *** Took a penalty of 45 minutes. ** Arrived 6th. 6th Team Eliminated. Trivia *Rebekah & Luke have named 2 episodes of The Amazing Race 3. **Freaking Fashion World **See You All At The End Of The Race! Records Season 3 The Amazing Race Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Teams Category:Semi-Hybrid Teams Category:6th (TAR) Category:Female/Male Teams Category:International Teams Category:Express Pass Owners Category:Penalty Sufferers Category:U-Turning Teams